Fifty Chances
by a m a i wo
Summary: One-shots and fifty prompts. All pairings, doesn't always revolve around pairings.
1. Writing Prompt

Hey, guys! I am fangirling Korra **HARD**. I am in love with it and the original series. For a while, I've been wanting to do a writing prompt. The first thirty were from TheHalfmetalAlchemist in the 'Ib' game section (One of my favorite drabble collections!). The last twenty are from my friend's tumblr writing challenge. (: I was going to do as TheHalfmetalAlchemist had done it, and just do most of them out of order since I already have ideas for a few. I've already written three of them, and I might post another one later tonight! This writing drabble contains pairings, angst, and much more from Korra. So, I guess it just depends on what my mood is, ha! There actually might be some scenes from the season, if I can't think of anything creative and a certain prompt goes well with it. Some chapters will be short, then some will be long. /o/ Also, for anyone here that is a KnB fan and has read 'Misa No Bars', it's on hold. I just have lost inspiration for that story, and once I think up the rest of the plot, I'll continue it. I'm not giving up on it just yet, however! (:

-Legend-

Written  
_Thought of_  
**Posted**

1. Rose  
2. Children  
3. Garden  
4. Voice  
5. Face  
6. _Dance_  
7. Scarf  
8. Cut  
9. Sometimes  
10. _Hair_  
11. Unexpected  
12. Valentine  
13. Lost  
14. Tear  
15. **Proposal**  
16. Opposites  
17. Gone  
18. Joke  
19. Forceful  
20. Song  
21. Light  
22. Smile  
23. Breasts  
24. Angel  
25. Reincarnate  
26. Passion  
27. Alcohol  
28. Complaint  
29. Family  
30. Stars  
31. Lighting  
32. Lie  
33. Questions  
34. Death  
35. Broke  
36. Melody  
37. Drown  
39. Real  
40. Listen  
41. Save  
42. Spirit  
43. Down hill  
44. _Leaf_  
45. Bump  
46. Alive  
47. Sink  
48. Honk  
49. Sprinkle  
50. Whisper


	2. 15: Proposal

15: Proposal

** This story takes place when the air children are slightly older**

The Air family sat around the dinner table, each child began to eat before prayer. Tenzin grumbled and held out an arm to stop the family. However, one family member was missing. That member was the Avatar herself and her friends. Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Pabu hadn't attended either. Tenzin grew suspicious and rose a brow at the airbabies and his wife. His wife looked at the empty seat, then back at Tenzin. Tenzin opened his mouth to ask- but was interrupted by Pema, answering his question.

" I haven't seen her. Last place I saw her was out in the back with Mako and Bolin. " Pema stated, ignoring Tenzin's risen hand. She continued to eat and feed Rohan from his high-chair. The young son waved his hands are like a bird and giggled, causing nearby winds to spurt out of his tiny hands. The air knocked down most cups on top of the table, but most were empty thankfully. Pema sighed, laughing at the tiny child. " No, no. Bad Rohan."

Ikki and Jinora laughed aloud, whilst Meelo continued to stare at the ceiling. Ikki began to ramble about Rohan, completely ignoring the absence of the Avatar. Tenzin and the rest of the family stared at her in disbelief.

" I wonder why his powers are so powerful when he's so young. Maybe he's going to have children that are the next Avatars! Well, I don't know, that would mean that Korra wouldn't be around anymore, which is sad. Korra is such an awesome friend. Speaking of Korra, where is she? Is she with Mako? uuuu~ Did you know that Korra loves Mako? She said it herself! They are so cute, and she's so grown up! Maybe they are going to get married! Who knows maybe they'll have chillllllldreeee-"

" Cut it out, Ikki! " Jinora said, interrupting and stopping her sister's ramble.

" We all know that they love each other. They remind me of that one romantic love story where the heroine throws herself into the volcano to save her love.~ I mean, they would do the same for each other! Ahh, I want me and my husband to be just like the-"

Jinora was interrupted by the slamming of the front door to the dining room. In through the door came Korra herself and her team. Korra was drenched in sweat along with Asami, Mako and Bolin. She stretched as she entered the room and took a seat on the far end of the table. Bolin took a seat next to Pema and the baby. Bolin had always had a love for children, which he loved Rohan for. He couldn't get over how adorable he was and how much he looked like his siblings. Mako stumbled in next to Korra, and Asami took a seat next to Meelo and his sisters. Meelo's eyes widened and he looked up at Asami. " Hello! " He sang.

Asami laughed. The team then prepared themselves for a lecture about telling Tenzin where they are at all times, which they received.

Tenzin crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes lightly. The family silenced themselves accordingly and guilt crossed Korra's face.

" How many times do I have to tell you four to tell me when you are going to be late? I am your guardian. If anything happens to you guys- I'll never forgive myself and neither will your parent's. "

Mako and Bolin frowned, Tenzin then cleared his throat. " I wasn't finished."

" But, I am not going to lock you up on this island. You four are growing. So, please. At least notify me when you are going to be late. Even a small check-up is fine. " Tenzin then scoffed, letting the four know he was then finished and that they could eat.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to be late, just practice was a little longer. It won't happen again, Tenzin. " Korra sighed, picking up the pair of chopsticks and eating her dish of -now cold- food.

Mako shifted in his spot, his hand tracing down towards his pocket. ' This seems like a good time, since every one's angry.. It would sure make everyone happy, I hope.. ' He sighed, taking out a black velvet box. He opened the box slightly to see a silver ring in top shape, a diamond resting on the top of it. ' Let's hope that this is worth it... My whole life's savings..' Mako took in a big breath of air, then clearing his throat.

Tenzin looked up from his bowl of noodles, looking at Mako with wide eyes. " Yes? Would you like to say something? "

Mako looked around the table. Now, Korra and the air children were staring at him. He sighed once more, a sweat bead slipping down his forehead. He didn't know if he was sweating from excitement, or from the earlier practice. Mako rose his head and met eyes with Tenzin- and he nodded. ' It's now or never.'

As Mako opened his mouth to speak, Meelo jumped from his seat, now standing on his tippy-toes. The family shifted their gaze from Mako to Meelo- surprised at his actions. Meelo then put a foot on to the table and then the other. Now, he was standing on top, staring back at his family. He formed a small sphere of air, sitting on the top of it. He spun around a few times.

" I have something to say too! " He shouted, turning to face Asami. His face showed clear confidence and determination, which worried Pema and Tenzin. Whenever that 'face' happened, they both knew that Meelo would do something idiotic. The young preteen put a hand on his hip, then pointing at Asami with a grin.

" Asamai Sato, will you marry me? "

" WHAT? " The whole family nearly shouted as a whole.

* * *

Did I catch you guys by surprise? LOL Tell me which one you want to read next in a review, and I'll work on it.~


End file.
